


a soulmate who wasn't meant to be ; steve harrington

by alana24



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Slow Burn, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alana24/pseuds/alana24
Summary: for many years steve harrington and mia johnson have been best friends. they meet in 4th grade when mia moved to hawkins. she moved to steves neighborhood and they instantly connected and became best friends. now they are in high school and things are changing, steve has taken interest in a girl, named nancy wheeler. what could happen to the friendship? what other adventures are waiting for them? who else would they meet? there are a lot of strange things happening in hawkins.(season 1, 2, and 3)(lowercase)
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. the vanishing of will byers

it was a chilly october morning in hawkins, indiana. mia johnson was getting ready for school. she had her long wavy hair in a half up half down hairstyle. she went with some jeans and a red sweater, paired with a jean jacket. she then quickly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs in fear of being late.

"good morning sleepy head" her mom laughed after putting the newspaper down. "i overslept i know, don't rub it in" mia said sarcastically. a loud honk was heard from outside. "oh that's him, i gotta go. i love you mom!" she yelled while running out the front door. she bounced over to steve harrington's car and jumped in.

"what's up, harrington? mia said with some pep.   
"oh ya know, the usual. just picking up my friend that still doesn't have their license" steve laughs as he puts the car in drive, and presses on the gas.   
"wow notice how i'm not laughing" mia said with clear sarcasm.   
"oh i'm just giving you a hard time, i get why you don't want to" he says with a more genuine tone.  
"ya that's what i thought" mia smiles at him.

about a year ago mia and her dad got in a really bad car accident and he died instantly. it's a sensitive subject for her, and she has survivors guilt but she doesn't tell anyone that. she still has flashbacks to that traumatic experience and only really drives with people who she really trusts. one of them being steve.   
steve pulls into the parking lot at school and parks in his usual spot.

"hey, i would walk you to your class like usual but i gotta see if i can work my magic with nancy." steve says with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"oh." mia sighs.  
"what's the matter?" steve asks.  
"i just didn't know that you were gonna keep pressuring that, but i guess king steve cant give up just yet" mia scoffs.  
"woah why are you upset about this? i thought you would be happy for me, i've been alone for a bit. i love your company, trust me. but i feel like a girlfriend would tie everything together for me." steve argues.  
"oh i'm not mad, i just didn't think nancy was your type is all, go for it dude i believe in you!"   
"oh thank god," steve signs in relief "i was afraid that you were mad at me for whatever reason."  
"oh shush. of course i'm not mad, you go have fun i'll be fine walking to class." mia laughs and softy pushes his shoulder. steve laughs and pushes her back.

they both got out of the car and slam the doors shut.  
"i'll say you later mia, don't miss me too much!" he said with a smile.   
"go get em tiger!" mia yells at him with encouragement while he jogs up to nancy who is walking with barb. before getting there steve turns back and flashed mia a thumbs up.

the truth is mia did care. a few months ago she realized she was in love with him, but she's too afraid to say anything. she knew that the best thing to do was to keep her feelings to her self and hope they go away. she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

mia signed as she walking into the sad high school and saw steve talking to nancy and barb. his annoying entourage was also with him. as much as she loved steve, she hated his other friends. his for show friends she liked to called them. the pro for her is she wasn't a loner, she had other friends so in these moments of jealously she tends to go to her other friends to distract her from the issues.

on her way in she sees johnantan byers hanging up a picture of his little brother will.   
"hey johnanthan, what happened with will?"mia questions.  
"oh hi," he signs "will went missing, and i'm just trying to do as much as i can to hopefully find him" he says with sorrow.   
"oh god i'm so sorry, i can help you look for him later on after school." mia suggests.  
"oh that's really nice of you, maybe so. but right now i gotta go." he says quickly.  
"okay that's fine i understand" mia says "see you later, maybe" mia speaks up a little louder to make sure he heard her before he left the school.

her and johnathan had only been school friends but she likes his photography and awkward comments. too hear this news is really upsetting. she kept thinking about the missing kid on her way to class. in the process she passed by steve and hears him say something about a party tonight. she wonders is she will also be informed about this party.


	2. the vanishing of will byers part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve has a party and mia get a lil jealous that steve is with nancy.

the school day went by slowly and when it finally ended mia rushed to steve's car. she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him all day. when she got to steve's car he was leaning against his car with a big grin on his face.  
"well someone looks happy!" mia laughs.  
"i certainly am." steve blushes.  
"well can i ask why?" mia questions.  
"if you must know, i got nancy to come over to my house for a small party. i might finally get closer to her!" he smiles as he gets in the car and starts it.  
mia buckles her seatbelt and sighs.  
"hey what's wrong? i thought you would have been happy for me." steve says with a serious tone.  
"oh ya of course i'm excited for you, i'm just offended that you haven't invited me to this small party you mentioned." she chuckles to hide her dissatisfaction.  
"oh i see that's what you focus on, i should have known." steve laughs "obviously you're already invited, dummy. i thought you knew that by me mentioning it that i automatically wanted you there." steve says and reaches over to push her shoulder.  
"well ya see, that's what i thought but i just wanted a real invitation." mia says.  
"mia, will you please join me tonight and some other dummies for a party at my house?" steve turns to mia with puppy dog eyes.  
"oh shut up dingus, of course i'll go." she laughs.

the rest of the ride to drop of alex off at home was filled with conversation about the day they both had at school. they finally arrive at mia's house.

"thanks for the ride stevie." mia says as she tries to reach over to mess up his hair.  
"hey hey hey don't touch the hair, you know how long this takes me!" he says with a smile.  
"oh shush" she mocks "i'll see you later tonight for the big crazy party." mia says.  
"oh ya it'll be so very crazy." steve says sarcastically.

mia gets out of the car and runs up to her house. she waves back at steve before he starts the car again. he waves back and finally leaves. mia signs and enters her empty house. her mom works long shifts at the hospital as a nurse, so she's usually not home when mia gets home. mia trudges to her room and slams her backpack on her bed. her day was long and uneventful. she couldn't stop thinking about will byers going missing and what could have happened to him. she also couldn't stop thinking about steve, but she pushed that thought back. she was concerned for the younger byers boy and was scared that something bad happened. she decided that she should stop thinking about that stuff and just do some homework to pass the time.

a few hours passed and it was already time for her to go to steve's house. it was a quick five minute walk. she left a note on the fridge for her mom saying that she was going to steve's and she would be back later tonight. she left the house and locked the door behind her.

when she arrived to steve's she could already hear him and the rest of the hooligans all the way in his backyard messing around. he was probably trying to impress nancy in some way. that thought made mia jealous.  
"you better stop that, he's just your friend." she whispered to herself.  
she rang the doorbell. no answer. she rang again. she heard steve yell something. the door opened and she was greeted by a grinning steve harrington.  
"well hello there mia, welcome to my humble abode." he joked seeing as mia had been here many times before.  
"why thank you my good sir." she joked.  
"everyone is out back and we have already drank some beers, so um if you're interested just let me know." he says.  
"oh sure, i'll take a beer." mia says.  
when they get out back steve quickly gets a beer and throws it at mia. she catches it with ease.

mia opens the beer but doesn't take a drink. she goes to sit next to barb.  
"hey what's up." mia says right when she sits down next to barb.  
"oh nothing really, steve has just been putting on a show to impress nancy. it's kinda gross in all honesty." barb says with complete honesty.  
"ya that makes sense." mia laughs.

for a while mia and barb just talked because they both realized they were just side characters at this party. the bonded over that. their conversation was stopped abruptly when they heard steve say something.

"hey do you guys think nancy should chug this beer?" steve questions with excitement.  
the two girls just look at him and laugh.  
"well of course she can, but only if she wants to." mia replies.  
"ya nance, only if you want to." barb encourages.  
nancy gets up with out a word and snatches the beer from steve. she cuts the can and starts to drink. she does it with ease. she then finished and did a bow.  
"now you guys can stop being annoying." nancy says with pride.  
"wow really impressive." steve applauds.  
"i bet i can do that too. mia says with confidence.  
"hey don't get to cocky." barb whispers.  
"don't worry i've done it plenty of times." mia reassures her.

mia does the same thing that nancy did and then crushes the can. everyone claps as though she had just done a magic trick.  
"barb do you wanna try?" nancy asks.  
"oh, umm not really. i am not the best with knifes." she laughs nervously.  
"oh it'll be fine." steve says.  
"fine, i'll try." barb says.

barb tries to stab the can with the pocket knife steve gave her but stabs her hand in the process.

"shit." barb mumbles.  
"oh god barb are you okay?" nancy asks.  
"i think so but i should get a bandaid." barb reassured her even though she was in obvious pain.  
"hey lets go get you cleaned up." mia says.

mia and barb go to the bathroom. barb runs some water on her cut and then mia bandages her up.  
"why did you do it?" mia asks.  
"i just wanted to be like everyone else, i didn't wanna seem lame." barb says.  
"i understand but just know from now on that if you don't want to do something you don't have to, okay." mia says.  
"i'll keep that in mind, thanks." barb smiles. "i really appreciate it."  
"you're welcome it's the least i could do because i didn't explain this to you before you did it." she says.

they both leave the bathroom to go back to the others. they hear steve and nancy laughing. barb and mia turn the corner, and they see steve and nancy going upstairs. nancy has a towel on she and she looked soaked.  
"nance, really?" barb said with a frown as mia just watched from the side.  
"oh this?" she questioned innocently "i just fell in the pool and i'm gonna change. i'll be back." nancy tries to reassure them.  
"ya, okay nancy.. whatever. i'll be outside." barb says.

mia and barb start to head back outside.  
"oh wait i think i left the light on in the bathroom, i'm going to go turn that off and then we can leave. does that sound good?"  
"and just leave nancy here?" barb questions.  
"ya. she will be fine. steve can be a jerk but he cares about her." mia reassures barb.  
"ya you're right she kinda ditched me and just dragged me along, which is really annoying." barb signs.  
"i get it, it's okay. we can walk to my house and watch a movie, it would be way more fun then this so called "party." mia said.  
"okay that sounds good to me." barb smiles.  
"okay cool cool, i'll be right back and then we can go."

mia runs back into the house and turns the light off. she pauses for a moment to think that it's funny how she thought she would spend time with steve and have fun, but instead she had to see steve lead a girl up to his room. she let out a big sign. she felt stupid for thinking things would be different. as she walked back outside she laughed to herself about how dumb she can be sometimes but stopped when she noticed that she didn't barb anywhere.  
"barb?" mia yells.  
"barbara!" mia yells louder.  
she looked around the back yard and didn't see her anywhere. she called her name a few more times but soon gave up, assuming that barb had just gone home because she didn't feel like hanging out with someone she barley knew.

mia brushed off the disappearance of barb and started to walk home. on her way home she heard some rustling in the woods but thought nothing of it. she got home and just wanted nothing more than to sleep. she did just that. her last thought was about how steve didn't really talk to her the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading if you did! This is just a test run in all honesty. I have been a reader on Wattpad for years but recently my friend showed me some books from here. And I fell in love. I never thought I could write anything or had the time. I have all the time in the world now in quarantine. I made this after re watching Stranger Things for the 5th time probably and I just completely fell in love with Steve again so I thought writing a slow burn story would be fun. I posted this story on Wattpad with no success, I felt like here would be better. So I would love to keep writing this story is anyone is interested. Please give me some feedback on what you like or didn't like. what I was going for was Mia Johnson is seen as the reader or y/n if you will lol. Pls let me know what you think and what you liked or didn't. This is a work in progess and if people do want more I will definitely make more. Thanks so much!


End file.
